Perfect
by WaterSeal
Summary: Draco's life with Lucius


**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them. Song is by Simple Plan.  
**  
**

**Chapter Warnings:** Child Abuse, Mentions of Rape

**Perfect:**  
Draco's Life with Lucius

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Draco was born 5 June, 1980, to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The nursemaids cooed over the tiny blonde as they cleaned him up and made sure everything was alright. They took the quiet babe to Lucius, as Narcissa was sleeping. The father looked down at the child with a sneer.

"I guess it'll have to do"

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

Two year old Draco Malfoy sat near the elegantly lit Christmas Tree, looking at all of the presents Father Christmas left for him. The toddler bounced up and down with pure excitement and joy. His mother was out of the country currently visiting her very distant family in France.

His father walked in into the lounge. He looked at his father expectantly and grinned when he was given the cue to open his presents. He separated the ones that his godfather, Severus Snape, sent for his father, then proceeded to open the numerous boxes. He shredded the paper and chewed on some of it. Lucius looked on with disgust. Draco ran to him, hugged Lucius' legs, then reached out to be picked up. Lucius pushes him to the floor and walks off.

Draco stared after his father with tears in his eyes.

_  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Six year old Draco ran into Lucius' office to show off his test scores. He had been privately tutored as many pure-blooded kids were. He loved his tutor; he was nice to him. But his father was his idol. The man was so strong and regal, almost like a king. He commanded the room when he entered, whether it was a visit from Severus, or a meeting with the pompous Minister, Cornelius Fudge.

"Look, Father! I'm going to be just like you!" He said excitedly, waving the result paper over his head.

"Why is this one an E? You are as simple-minded as a Mud-blood, and you'll never be like me." Lucius commented.

Draco walks to his room and cries softly.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Twelve year old Draco arrived to Malfoy Manor for his summer holidays after his first year at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry. The door behind him shut with an angry thud.

"Turn around!" came the barked order. He obeyed immediately. His father was looking furious, while his mother just walked away- most likely to gossip with Mrs. Parkinson.

"I spent good money getting you the best tutors available, and this is how you repay me? Being second to a Mud-Blood? This is absolutely unacceptable. _Cruico!" _Lucius' curse hit the young blonde and Draco's bones felt like they were being stabbed repeatedly. He twisted, screamed, clawed at his skin for what felt like an hour till the curse was lifted.

"You will stay in your room till you finish writing a detailed summary of each chapter in all of your school books." Lucius spelled him upstairs and locked the door. He told the elves to ignore that room.

Draco pounded on the door, begging to be let out.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

Fifteen year old Draco wrote a letter home about the Inquisitorial Squad and how he was the leader. Professor Umbridge was an amazing woman, despite her questionable looks. He was proud to be the leader and thought for sure that his father would finally be proud of him as well.

Lucius wrote back instantly. He asked why he would ally himself with such filth. She was a pathetic woman. "You must be filth if you align with her."

Draco burned his father's letter, and sat staring into the fire.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Sixteen year old Draco looked at his newly busted out father. Severus saved him from killing Albus Dumbledore, but not from Lucius. He retold what happened in the Tower, trying to take the blame off of him as must as possible.

"Incendio!" Lucius bellowed. A burst of fire engulfed Draco's legs and he fell to the ground screaming. The smell of burst flesh and clothes overwhelmed him.

"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name. You could not do our Lord's task in killing a Muggle lover. You will never be a great Death Eater as I am."

Draco slowly made his way up to his room and healed his burns as best he could

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

Seventeen year old Draco stood up slowly. He was shaking and his bones still felt like they were on fire. His own father humiliated him, and cursed him in front of Severus and the Dark Lord. He looked up when he heard grunting from his father and screaming from the woman under Lucius. Draco hated his life and it all started with trying to please the man who called out the Dark Lord's name as he shuddered in orgasm.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

Eighteen year old Draco looked down his wand at his father who was bleeding from his face, arms, and legs. He had to apparate Lucius to their home after a brutal Death Eater meeting. Lucius punished Draco, even though it was Lucius' fault the raid didn't go as planned. The younger blonde unceremoniously dumped his father on the ground like Lucius did to him on repeated occasions.

"You disobeyed me in the field. Are you unable to comprehend our missions?" Lucius spat, though he wasn't in much of a position to yell at the son who just saved him from certain death from the Dark Lord.

Draco turned around on his heal and kicked Lucius in the face, causing the latter to cough and spit out blood. Draco had hot tears running down his face.

"I wanted to be just like you and all you did was just belittle me at every turn. I threw my life away just so you would be proud of me. You condemned me to this life of servitude! But no more. Goodbye, Father."

Draco wipes hot tears off of his face and sent a sickly green light at Lucius.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N:** I hope no one has done anything like this. I do not mean to copy. I'm sure there have been other stories that have used this song in relation to Draco's relationship with Lucius, however, I mean no harm to those who have. It fits. Sorry! (UNBETAED)  



End file.
